Observations
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: T’Pol writes to an old professor to let him know her observations of humanity since joining the crew of Enterprise.


ENTERPRISE

"Observations"

By J. B. Tilton

Ratingl: K

Disclaimer: "Star Trek", "Enterprise", and all related characters and events are the sole property of Paramount Pictures, Inc., except for those specifically created by me for this story. This is fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

T'Pol writes to an old professor to let him know her observations of humanity since joining the crew of Enterprise.

Personal Communiqué

To: Professor Salar

Chief Administrator

Vulcan Science Academy

Vulcan

Professor Salar:

It has been a great many years since I was a young student in your class at the Vulcan Science Academy. You often told me that there is much in the galaxy that does not follow the rules of logic. You also said that often times, these occurrences might actually be superior to a logical alternative.

At the time, I remember thinking you were mistaken. The only reasonable course of action was the logical one. Anything else must necessarily lead to chaos, anarchy, and disorder.

Before I was posted to Earth, you visited me and reminded me of your beliefs. At that time, I did not understand why you did this. I also thought how you were clearly mistaken in this particular belief.

My time on Earth only reinforced this opinion. Granted, my contact with humans was still somewhat limited, even on a planet full of them. And there were other Vulcans around to reinforce my beliefs that a logical approach was always superior to an emotional one.

But there are some thoughts I wish to share. Most Vulcans would dismiss these thoughts out of hand. Or worse, believe me contaminated by the humans I serve with on Enterprise. It is my belief that you are better suited to understand these thoughts than my contemporaries.

I do not understand humans. Even after all the years I have spend among them, there is still much I do not understand about them. They appear to be an enigma of contradictory facts.

The primary motivating factor for humans appears to be emotions. Humans can be quite emotional. I have seen many humans base virtually all of their decisions on how they feel at the moment. Emotions can be notoriously unreliable. They can often cloud ones judgment, blinding them to facts. This can have devastating results.

The contradiction is that I have also witnessed the exact opposite. My current commanding officer is a prime example. I have watched Captain Archer make a decision based solely on his emotional state at the moment. By all measures of logic, the results should have been undesirable.

But the opposite is true. In a recent encounter, the Enterprise ventured into a cloaked minefield. One of the mines attached itself to the hull. Lieutenant Reed, the tactical officer, went outside to remove the device or at least deactivate it.

In that attempt, Lieutenant Reed became pinned to the hull when one of the anchor arms of the mine pierced his leg. The logical course of action was very apparent. Simply detach the section of hull the mine was attached to. This would allow for the ship to move away from the device. While it would result in the loss of a crewman, such a loss would have been acceptable considering the conditions.

However, Captain Archer refused to accept this loss. He allowed his emotional attachment to this crewman to interfere and ignored the logical course of action. Instead, he placed himself in direct danger when he went out on the hull to attempt a rescue. The specifics of this incident are in my official report.

By all measures of logic, the results should have been disastrous. However, Captain Archer was able to rescue the crewman and himself with only minor injuries. In addition the Enterprise was able to gather additional data on the race that created the minefield. A race known as Romulans.

Captain Archers' emotional decision actually resulted in a better outcome than a logical decision would have. I am at a loss to explain this apparent discrepancy from a logical point of view.

I have also noticed that humans have a tendency to ascribe human emotions and values to alien cultures. Especially when it comes to mating rituals. Captain Archer and Commander Tucker seemed surprised to discover that Vulcans mate only once every seven years. I, of course, was careful to give very little information regarding the very private matter of Ponn Farr.

However, they seemed to think that such long periods of time between matings has a deleterious affect on individuals. As if it were required regularly to be considered a healthy individual. In this respect, I believe they feel I am not "healthy".

I have studied the material at great length on human mating in the hope of better understanding them as a species and as individuals. There is a great deal of material on the subject. The humans refer to these rituals as sex.

To a Vulcan, mating has but a single purpose: procreation. However, humans also view sex as a recreational activity. A great deal of human behavior is controlled by this activity and a great deal of effort is expended in the joining of two humans. I am still in a quandary over this, as I do not understand its significance completely.

Humans understand us so little. I have heard rumors and conjectures regarding my assignment aboard Enterprise in this respect. Many of the crew are curious how long it will be before I decide on a mate. I have often overheard them inadvertently discussing which of the male crewmembers would be my choice. So few humans are aware just how acute the Vulcan sense of hearing actually is.

I, of course, am unable to correct their misconceptions. It would be inappropriate for me to expose the fact that I have overheard their conversations and I believe it would embarrass them as well. But as a Vulcan, the "pleasure" of sex is not something that concerns me. I am no more likely to engage in an intimate relationship with a member of the crew than they are to abandon their views on emotions and embrace logic as a Vulcan does. They seem to think it is only a matter of time before I succumb to my passion as they so readily do.

They do not understand that logic is more than a choice for a Vulcan. It is one of the defining elements that make us Vulcan. To engage in behavior purely for the pleasure of that behavior would be a violation of everything we believe in. It would not be a logical choice.

It is difficult to understand why humans would believe that all races would react as they do. Even among humans, there are a variety of religious, moral, and ethical value systems. Humans do not seem to have any trouble accepting these widely varied, and often opposing, systems among their own people. But when it comes to alien races and cultures, humans invariably believe they will react as a human would. How much they have to learn about the galaxy.

Another enigma about humans is their tolerance. While they do not seem to understand that many cultures do not share their values, they seem willing to accept those differences quite readily. At this, they may actually be superior even to Vulcans. We can be quite rigid and intolerant at times regarding other races. Even condescending on occasion. However, I have seen Captain Archer treat alien races as virtual equals, even when he has disagreed with them on some point.

I must admit a certain amount of admiration for many humans in general and the crew of Enterprise in particular. I realize that admiration is an emotional response and as such should have no place in the Vulcan philosophy. It is a failing I am constantly trying to resolve.

But humans have much more potential than I first believed. Constant exposure to them on Enterprise has shown me aspects of them I do not believe I would have noticed otherwise. I have watched them in a heated debate over some issue, only to put their differences aside when confronted with a mutual emergency.

I have seen individuals who thoroughly disliked each other work hand in hand when the need arises. And I have watched as they have selflessly done all within their power to help someone who only moments before were trying to destroy them.

There have also been occasions when a member of the crew has gone out of their way to help me in some matter. And not always matters of professional expedience, either. Many times one or more members of the crew will sacrifice their own time or comfort to assist me. Even though most humans still distrust Vulcans and many consider us what they call a necessary evil. It perplexes me that a people would be so willing to help and aid those they do not like.

I would, of course, not speak of such matters openly. Nor would I even admit to the thoughts I have expressed here. But I learned a great deal from you as your student and believe you will understand these thoughts as they are intended. Merely as observations and not necessarily an acceptance of what I have witnessed.

I understand now what you tried to teach me all those years ago. While a logical approach should always be the best course of action, the truth is that this is not always the case. I find this a curious contradiction to which my logic fails to resolve.

Despite the current mistrust between the two, I believe that humans and Vulcans may actually become staunch allies in the future. To borrow a human expression, they will become friends, though only the humans would view it in these terms.

Humans have a great deal to learn, this is true. But I also believe they have a great deal to teach as well. I know many Vulcans do not share this belief. And many may never come to accept it. Only time will prove if I am correct.

I appreciate the opportunity to allow me to express these thoughts. And I know I can count on your discretion regarding them. Should the Vulcan High Command learn of them, they may believe me to have been corrupted or contaminated by a human value system. I remain, however, Vulcan, despite the thoughts I may entertain from time to time.

I trust all is well with you, Professor. It is my wish to return to Vulcan one day so we may discuss these matters at great length.

Live long and prosper.

T'Pol.

The End 


End file.
